Yearbooks
by Caskett Girl
Summary: Kate takes a stroll down memory lane. And it involves Castle, of course, as well.
1. Stroll down Memory Books

Disclaimer: I don't own Castle, but it would be totally awesome if I did!

* * *

It was a long day at the precinct. Detective Kate Beckett was finally going to be able to go home to her cozy little apartment in the city. Her case that day took so long to close, and Castle's little smart remarks every two seconds didn't help either. It's not like she didn't like them, the smart remarks, but work has to be done. They had to take a huge stroll down the victim's memory lane to find the answers. It made her think about her past. It seemed to be so long since she took a look at those old yearbooks. Those horrifying, high school yearbooks.

Kate never even opened her yearbooks since she got them. She was really tempted to look, but didn't want to open them up and get engrossed into searching for all her school crushes for hours. Wait, since when did Kate Beckett, Detective Kate Beckett at that, back down from a challenge? It was just a stupid yearbook! She braced herself, and searched for her yearbook box.

She had put, no, more liked stuffed, all her high school memorabilia away when her mom died. She wanted to move on, start a new life. Not that it worked… (No offense Castle.)

Aha, there it was. She pulled it down, and searched through. Oh god, there were her high school yearbooks. She couldn't resist this time. She plucked it out, and opened to the back. That's where all of the student titles, and dances, and school spirit stuff were.

It was kind of fun, seeing all her old memories. There were her friends, herself as the winner of the chemistry test, and all the school proms. She looked at all the couples, and looked for herself. She wondered if she even went. She forgot all her happy high school memories when her mom died. Oh wait, there she was, with…

"Holy crap!!!!" she thought.

Her "date" looked mysteriously like a certain writer that shadowed her everyday.

" There must be a mistake," she thought. "He didn't even go to my high school!" she exclaimed.

But the more she thought about it, the more the memory came back to her…

* * *

15-year old Kate Beckett was never interested in guys, or the new fashion, or prom queen or anything like that. At least that's what everyone thought. No one besides her knew about her secret crush. She just stuffed the thought into the back of her brain. She only focused on studying hard and getting good grades. She never even noticed when Richard Castle, the high school hottie, stared at her when she was studying. She didn't notice, until he went up to her in the public lunchroom and asked her to the Spring Prom. She heard a loud gasp at the cheerleaders' table.

"Um, sure?" she answered. It came out more like a question.

"Great. Pick you up at seven."

He left the lunchroom, and she quickly dumped her tray so she could make the first bell.

During History, Kate couldn't concentrate at all because she kept thinking about what she was going to wear, what car did he drive, would it be flashy, and she daydreamed all through class. Even when her teacher congratulated her for acing the super-easy Mesopotamia quiz that she learned about in the sixth grade, she kept daydreaming.

She rushed home as soon as the bell rang, and was so excited that when she got home she screamed," MOM!!! I GOT A DATE TO THE DANCE!!" But then she remembered her mom was working. Her dad was working too, so he wasn't home either. Then she also remembered: she hadn't even had her mom's consent to even go! She texted her mom, and even though she got no response, she ran to her room to get ready.

She didn't really have anything dressy to wear, since she only wore jeans and some faded T-shirts to school. She searched through her whole closet until she saw her tight green dress that she wore to her aunt's reception. She thought about how it would bring out the green in her eyes, and ran to the bathroom to try it on. It fit! She just applied some light green eye shadow, easy blush, and put on some of her mom's lipstick. Oh, and don't forget the lipstick.

She glanced at the clock: 6:56. She wrote a quick note to her mom about where she was, and heard her doorbell ring. She rushed to open it, and there stood a very handsome, very young looking Richard Castle.

"Ready?" he asked.

" Yeah! Let's go!" Kate was so excited.

They jumped into his silver Ferrari. Kate was so freaked that she didn't even care that it polluted the environment.

Once they arrived, arm in arm, they entered the dance. It was so beautiful! She saw the twinkling lights, the very creative outfits, and her stomach fluttered as she saw that they were headed to the photo booth.

"Smile!" the picture-guy said.

Kate smiled her biggest smile; she hoped that it wouldn't look cheesy when it came out in the yearbook.

"I'll be right back," Richard told her. " I have to use the restroom."

Kate sat down at the snack table and ate a small Ritz cracker topped with who knows what. She waited for her date to return.

Seven more songs had passed, and she wondered where he was. She decided to look around for him, taking a cup of grape juice with her. She left the room, and turned the corner. There, right there, was Richard Castle, her date, making out with the head cheerleader, Meredith.

Kate dropped her drink. They both turned toward her, and a single traitor tear fell down Kate's face.

"Is that your date?" Meredith asked. "She looks so, familiar. Wait, aren't you the girl who won the geometry bee? She's your date?" She asked, turning back to Rick.

"Ex-date," Kate answered before Rick could say a word.

She quickly stormed off, and walked home in the rain. Figures. All she could think was," Why did he do that? To humiliate me? What did I ever do to him?!" The more she thought about it, the angrier she got. Finally, she got home and plopped face first on her pillow, swearing to never look at the yearbook, and to never, ever, have feelings for Richard Castle **again.**

* * *

A shrill ring pierced the air. Kate quickly snapped out of her memory, and went to answer her phone.

"Beckett."

"Hey Beckett. Or should I say, _Kate?"_

She knew that voice anywhere, sadly. "What, Castle?"

"You know the case we closed today?"

'Yeah. What? Did something change? Did the boys find something knew?"

"Geez! Calm down Beckett! You're such a workaholic."

"Well then what?! I don't have all day, Castle. Or all night, quite frankly."

"Well, I was just looking flipping through my old high school yearbooks…"

All the color instantly drained from Kate's face.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Reviews would be very helpful! Sorry if it's not very good, it's my first fanfiction of any kind. Thanks again for taking the time to read!


	2. Repeating the Past

Thanks for all the positive reviews! Finally, 16 days of freedom!!!

Disclaimer: I do not own Castle, but like everyone else I wish I did!

"So I was looking through my old high school yearbooks…"

All the color instantly drained from Kate's face.

" And I want to make it up."

" Make it up?"

" Yeah…"

" Well, that was a LONG time ago, so you don't need to do anything. Anyway, I guess I'll see you at the precinct."

_Knock Knock Knock _

" Look Castle, I have to go."

" But it doesn't mat-" she shut her phone.

Knock Knock Knock

" Coming!" Kate shouted.

She opened the door to a big batch of roses.

" You didn't let me finish my sentence."

" Castle?!"

" Who else? Avon?"

" Castle, why are you here?"

" I told you. To make it up. We didn't even get to dance. Now can I come in? Unless you want to dance in the hallway. But, knowing you,you might not like all your neighbors watching."

He knew her so well. So, she decided to let him inside. But only for a minute, of course. She noticed that besides the flowers, he brought with him a long, skinny bag.

" Castle, what's in the bag?"

" It's a surprise."

" I hate surprises."

" I know."

He walked into her bedroom.

" Castle! What the hell…"

" Please, call me Rick."

" What are you doing?"

He stuck his head into her small, cramped closet. " Hmm… Aha! Here!" He pulled out her pair of light green heels. "Try this on," he told her. He tossed the long, skinny bag at her.

" Please tell me this isn't a dress. And it better as hell not be green."

" Just try it on! You are so stubborn!"

" You haven't noticed?" Kate mumbled.

She took whatever was in the bag out of it, and she almost dropped it in surprise. Her jaw definitely dropped, though. It was a dress, an exact replica of the dress she wore in high school. She teared up, because the original dress was a birthday present from her mom.

She quickly turned to the bathroom; she couldn't break down, not now. And definitely not in front of Rick Castle.

" Should I put it on?" she wondered. " I mean, really? Me? In a dress? In front of Castle?" She gave up and shimmied into it. "Should I wear make-up too?" she wondered. Well, it was Castle, so she just did a small touch up. She braced herself, and walked out of the bathroom before she had a chance to think about what the hell she just got herself into.

Her living room was totally reorganized. " I'll have to fix it later," she thought. The room was covered in silvery tinsel. Some light music played in the background. There was even a table in the corner with Ritz crackers. That made her crack a smile.

" Castle?" she asked. " Where are you?" He was nowhere in sight.

Even though she took a lot of time feeling prepared for this, she was not prepared for what she saw next.

Well, that's the second chapter! Sorry, it's kinda short. I'm hitting major writer's block. It's killing me! Thanks for reading!


	3. Get out the Markers

So I just wanted to say… I know that the story doesn't really cope with the show, or that some of it isn't plausible, but it's just a little Caskett fluff. Not all of it goes with reality… like forgetting your prom date for example… but I just wrote it for fun. Anyway… On with chapter 3!!!

* * *

Even though she took a lot of time preparing for this, she was not prepared for what she saw next.

She expected to see Castle in a tux, or something, probably sashaying around the room. But what she saw was totally unexpected.

Rick (She meant Castle, of course. She would never call him Rick.), was lying on his back in the middle of the living room. He was snoring REALLY loud. Kate couldn't help it; she burst out laughing.

" How long was I in the bathroom?" Kate thought aloud. It's not like he could hear her. She glanced at the bookshelf clock, and her eyes widened at the time. Castle came at 7:40, 7:45ish; it's now 9:30. " That's impossible! I was only in there for half an hour, tops!" Kate thought, silently this time. She glanced down at the sleeping man in front of her. " Must be pooped from decorating this place. Scary how he's able to throw all those parties." Kate wondered.

Then all of the sudden, a strange, silly, childish thought occurred to her. He was always torturing her, and she rarely got the chance to torture him back. Now was her chance. She tiptoed to the kitchen, and grabbed over overly organized marker case. She pulled out five thin color sharpies (red, blue, green, yellow, and purple), and tiptoed back over to Castle.

She squatted down next to him, and took the cap off her red sharpie. " What if he wakes up?" she thought. "Oh well, that's half the fun." And in that moment, she wasn't Detective Beckett, the hard-nosed cop who didn't have time for games; she was Kate, the girl who was able to feel free, and go to parties (not undercover), and simply have fun.

"Hmm… Devil Goatee, of Hook Mustache?" she pondered aloud. Which one would suit Castle the worst? She drew wiggly eyebrows, and did hearts, smiley faces, goatees, anything she could think of.

Surprisingly, he never woke. After a while she glanced at the clock: 11:35. "Dang, time** does** fly!" she exclaimed. She tried drawing another line, but her eyelids drooped. "Should I leave him here? Should I move him to the couch?" She decided to leave him, but covered him with a blanket and tucked him with a pillow. She changed into her sweats, and fell asleep as soon as she hit her bedroom pillow.

Rick woke, staring up at a boring, pale colored ceiling. " Where am I?" he wondered. "My face is itchy." He remembered that he was in Beckett's apartment, and looked around for her. He remembered he came to make up a dance, or something (it was hard to think from being so tired. Plus his face kept bothering him.). He crept around, and saw that only one lamp was on, and only one door was shut. He carefully turned the door's knob, and revealed a sleeping Beckett. He smiled to himself; she looked so peaceful. He closed the door, grabbed his jacket from the couch, and walked out of the apartment. He locked the door with the key he found under the mat (seriously, who does that anymore?), and headed home.

* * *

Well, thanks for reading! Next chapter will be Castle's POV, and don't worry, there will be tons of Alexis and Martha!


	4. Darn Sharpies

Hi everyone!!!! Hope y 'all had a nice Xmas! Or holiday! Thanks for all the reviews so far! They make my day better every time! I tried to include lots of Alexis and Martha in this chapter. I just love those two! I think there will maybe 6 chapters to this story. I'm not exactly sure where the story's going… Anyway, on with chapter 4!!!

* * *

Rick walked out of the building, passed a smirking doorman, and tried calling a taxi. 'What was he smirking about? There something on my face?' He wondered about the doorman. 'God! My face is so itchy!' He scratched at his face, which made it itch worse, and caused him to keep scratching it. As a cab finally pulled up, a little boy and his mom jumped out.

"Wook Mommy! A cwown! Can I ask for a bawoon?" the little boy asked. "No, honey," the mom responded. "Sorry about him," she told Rick. "Come on, Jeremy!" she tugged him away. ' A clown? Excuse me?' Rick thought.

"Look Man! Get in the car, or not! I ain't got all freakin' day!" the cabbie exclaimed. But once he saw Rick's face, he said, " Sorry, man. I'll cut you some slack. Kids can be rough with markers." 'What the heck?' Rick thought. But wanting to get home to his family, he hopped in. "Hey! You're Richard Castle, aren't you? I just picked this up yesterday, Man!" He thrust a _Cosmopolitan_ magazine into Rick's face. It was the one about _Heat Wave_. 'Big deal. That came out months ago.' Rick thought, annoyed. He gave the cabbie his address, and waited to see his daughter.

* * *

Once he was safely away from the laughing tenants in his hallway, the laughing people on the street, and even worse, the laughing paparazzi, he quickly unlocked his penthouse door and practically ran into the house. He slammed the door shut, and thrust the lock close.

"You okay, Dad? I was…" Alexis started. She couldn't finish because she just burst out laughing as soon as her dad turned around. "Okay, why is everyone laughing at me?! What is wrong with me?!" Rick yelled. He was really tired of everyone getting one look at his face, and boom! Harassment of laughter. "I'm sorry, Dad. It's just…" she couldn't finish her sentence again. "Okay, will someone please tell me what's going on?!" Rick exclaimed again. This laughing was getting old, and getting really annoying. "I'm sorry, Dad," Alexis started, finally over her laughing fit. " Have you seen your face, recently? It wasn't like that when you left to work -- I mean shadow."

Rick ran to the bathroom, and looked in the sink. " Oh. My. God! Who did this to my face?" Rick shouted to himself. 'Oh no! The poor man has lost his poor, angelic face to markers! Shame, shame.' He could practically imagine Beckett saying that. Wait. Beckett. Beckett? Hmm… Oh! 'She did this to me! I didn't have it when I went over, she would have laughed. It's nice to see her laugh. She rarely does it. I bet that I make her laugh…' Rick almost got lost into daydreams when he remembered the point. 'She did this to me! That's why everyone was laughing when I left! I must have dozed off… And then she took advantage of me and colored my face in marker! How evil! How… UnBeckett. That's why my face is itchy! I hope I'm not allergic to whatever kind of marker she used. This better wash off.' He scrubbed at his face, and about ten minutes later, he looked up at the mirror. It didn't come off at all.

"NO! This must be Sharpie. How could she do that?!" He spewed out some swears and about how he'll never hear the end of it, when he noticed Alexis standing in the doorway. "Uh… Hi. Sorry about that." Alexis just stared, and when Rick thought she was going to start cracking up again for the millionth time, she spoke, "Doesn't wash off, huh? Well, that sucks. I don't think we have any Sharpie remover. I guess you'll be the laughing stock of the precinct, huh? Beckett will be famous in the precinct for this, I bet." Then Rick got an idea. Payback. Revenge. Embarrassment. Oh, this is gonna be good.

"Dad? You okay? You have that grin when you're thinking of something evil."

"Huh? Oh. Don't worry, Hon. It's nothing. Just a thought." He didn't want his daughter to know of his evil plans. She'd probably go squeal to Beckett. Somehow, those two are always in sync. "Okay, Dad. I'm going to go get dinner ready. I don't know when Gram's coming home. I think she's out with Chad. I'll make dinner for three, just in case."

"But it's like, one in the morning."

"I guess we'll have a late dinner. I've been up studying for the calculus test next week, and I've been finishing up extra credit homework. I didn't eat, because I didn't know if you were going to eat at Beckett's."

"Okay. Thanks, sweetie. I'll be out in a minute to help. I'm thinking spaghetti. Just excuse me for a sec. I gotta go find a bag to cover my face. Your laugh, I can handle. It's beautiful. But Mom's… Ugh. It's to scary to imagine." Alexis laughed, and slapped her dad's shoulder. "I'll be in the kitchen." And with that, Alexis walked out of the bathroom into the kitchen. "She left quickly. Probably an excuse to go laugh her mouth off. Ah, there it is." He heard her laugh in the kitchen, uncontrollably. "I heard that!" He yelled, loud enough for her to hear. The laughing didn't stop. Oh, whatever. He walked into his bedroom, searching frantically for a bag or some kind of cover that wouldn't look as stupid as his marker-covered face. 'They must be in the kitchen.' He thought. He covered his face with his hands, but left his fingers open so he could see where he was going. He entered the kitchen, and found a brown paper bag in the cupboard. He cut two eyeholes in the bag, and slipped it on his head. Just as he did, he heard the front door close.

"Hello, Mother! How was your date with Chad?"

"Oh, it was… what on earth is on your head? I hope we're not having a Charlie Brown marathon tonight. 'I got a rock' is getting old."

"No, Gram. Detective Beckett just doodled all over Dad's face." Alexis answered for him as she walked in from the kitchen.

"Oh! Detective Beckett was over? Finally, I might add."

"No again, Gram. Dad went over there. I have no idea why… But he came home about half an hour ago and his face was covered in Sharpie."

"Why did you ask her to draw on your face, son? That is a little foolish…" Her voice trailed off.

"No, Mother. I did not ask her to draw on my face. I doze off decorating her place, and she covered my face in Sharpie." Rick concluded.

"Oh. Well, that's just too bad, dear. Your not going to wear the bag to the precinct, are you? That would be very embarrassing."

"It's better than having a face covered in marker. Anyway," he moved on to a different subject, "We're having spaghetti for a late dinner. Or early breakfast. I think spaghetti sounds better for dinner, but it's up to you." Rick stated. He wanted to step away from the marker incident.

"Alright. I'll go get ready." Martha waltzed up to her room.

* * *

Dinner was good. No one mentioned the brown paper bag on Rick's head. The only problem was he couldn't eat with the brown paper bag on his head, so he cut a little hole where his mouth was in the bag, and slurped the noodles through it. He had to make another bag for himself after dinner, though, because the bag he used while eating dinner was covered in spaghetti sauce from slurping the noodles. When he asked Martha to check the newspaper to see what was on TV, she sighed, " _Charlie Brown and the Great Pumpkin_. Good grief."

* * *

After they finished watching Charlie Brown, Rick went to go get ready for bed. He doubted he would get much sleep. It was already 3:30 a.m. He took the bag off his head, put it on his nightstand so he wouldn't forget in the morning, and turned the light off. He quickly fell into a deep sleep, and dreamed about Beckett. But this time, it was about how her face looked when he got his revenge.

* * *

Thanks for reading! I'll try to upload the rest of the story soon, because I have another one in mind to write. Happy Holidays! And a Happy New Year!


	5. Backfired Revenge

Hey everyone! So it turns out that there's only going to be 5 chapters. It fits well, I think. Thanks to everyone for all the reviews! On with chapter 5!

_

* * *

RIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNG!!!!!!!!!_

"Ugh. Why are people always murdered in the morning? Can't a detective get some sleep once in a while?" _RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! _"Guess not." Kate Beckett sighed. It was a Saturday. And all she wanted to do was just shut off her phone, and plop her head back into her fluffy pillow. But her job was to solve murders, and she doubted that dreams would help her solve them.

The phone's shrill ring pierced the air once more.

"OK! I'm up!" She felt around for her cell, but it wasn't on her nightstand. "It must be in the living room," Beckett decided. She clawed her way out of the comfy covers, and tried to find her way to the living room with her eyes half closed. "I can't let sleep win," Beckett mumbled, and she turned around and headed to the bathroom. She got to the bathroom, and splashed cold water all over her face. Then, she shut the water off. Silence. 'I must have missed the call. Great.' She thought.

Now fully awake, walked quickly to the living room, and found it cover in flowers and Decoupage colored paper. 'Oh, yeah. Fake prom. Wait, did he leave?' Beckett thought, now remembering the night before. She peeked behind the couch. Nope. He left. "That's good. If he was still here, people would get suspicious to why he was wearing the same clothes as yesterday," Beckett considered aloud. She noticed her sleek, black phone on the edge of he Granite counter out of the corner of her eye. She walked over, slowly this time, and pressed 'Voice Mail'. "One new message," the recorded voice seemed to echo through out her silent apartment. She put the phone to her ear, and listened to the message.

" Hey, Beckett? It's Esposito. Where are you? You're usually the first one here. Anyway, your, uh, shadow is kind of making a scene over here. And he has marker all over his face. Do you know anything about that? Anyway, you should probably come down here ASAP. Captain isn't real happy 'bout it either. So… yeah."

"Press 7 to delete."

'Oh, god. What is wrong with him?" She deleted the message, and looked at the time on her phone. It said: 8:30. "Holy cow! How did I sleep for so long?" Beckett exclaimed. She was not known for being late. She skidded on the hardwood floor to her bedroom. She didn't have time to take a shower. She was late already.

* * *

Once she arrived at the precinct, after horrible traffic, she swung the side door of the building open and walked inside like any normal time. Only the inside of the precinct was different. Pretty much all the officers were crowded around her desk, and all were watching Castle standing on top of her desk, yelling so the whole precinct could hear.

"CASTLE! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!" She had to scream, so he could hear her over his own yelling. His face was covered in marker, from her doodling all over his face the other night, and he seemed pretty wrapped into his yelling. He didn't pay any attention to her at all.

"AS I WAS SAYING," once he was sure she wasn't going to yell at him anymore, he lowered his voice a few thousand notches. "As I was saying, when I was in high school…"

"How long has he been doing this?" Beckett asked Esposito, once she found him in the crowd. "He's been standing up there for about 20 minutes. Mainly he kept talking about what happened to his face. I didn't really understand what he was saying; he talks, like, really fast. And then, when you showed up, he switched to talking about his high school for some reason." Esposito explained. A dark crimson rose up on Beckett's cheeks. She knew exactly why he was talking about his high school. Revenge for Sharpieing him. And she knew what he was going to tell them. Oh, god. She couldn't let this happen! They couldn't know this! They'd never let this go! She'd be known as, ' Rick Castle's poor high school victim', or something like that for the rest of her life on the force! She had to shut him up somehow. Hmm… The Captain! He would shut him up! She practically ran over to him, pushing her way through the crowd.

"Sir, I'm sorry about this. I promise it'll never happen again. Just please shut him up! And he'll never even yell again."

"I'm sorry Beckett. There isn't anything I can do. If I get him in trouble, the mayor won't be happy. Then the commissioner won't be happy. Then **I **won't be happy. So you'll need to do it yourself."

Beckett fought the urge to express her anger in front of the captain, and once again pushed herself through the crowd. Once she got to her desk, she stood up on it, which caused Castle to shut up for once.

She spoke regularly, instead of yelling. "Thank you, Castle, for sharing your poor childhood with us." Fighting the urge to roll her eyes, she continued. "I'm sure you had a fine high school life, the girls falling for you, grades, etc." Now, she directed her voice to the crowd. "I'm sure your all wondering why Castle's face is covered in sharpie. And I bet that his reason didn't make much sense. So here's what happened." She steadied her breath, and got ready to tell a white lie. "As you all know, Castle is consulting on my cases. So last, as I was finishing paperwork, he fell asleep next to my desk. Hoping to wake him, I drew on his face. He didn't wake up. So, I kept doodling all over his face. He woke up and left, not realizing what I'd done. Now that you have all heard the real story, I'd like you all to please move away from my desk, and let me and my team get back to work." Now it was Castle's turn to blush. His plan backfired! He didn't expect her to tell a lie. "Put that in one of your books, Castle." Beckett whispered, only loud enough for Castle to hear. She daintily stepped off the top of her desk, and Castle jumped off as well.

* * *

Turned out that they didn't have a case that day. Just the paperwork. Since they didn't do any 'Crime Fighting', Castle went home. Plus, so people would stop looking at his face. At the end of the day, Beckett went home, and found her apartment full of roses and teddy bears. She saw an envelope attached the back of her door. She opened it, and read it aloud:

_Kate,_

_That was a mean lie you told. But, oh well. I'll find revenge another way. Anyway, I never did make up prom night. But, since I don't want you drawing on me somewhere even worse this time, I thought that this is good enough for now. PS: You should really take the key out from under your doormat. Who does that anymore? _

_RC_

Beckett opened the door, and stepped out into the hallway. She bent down, and picked up the doormat to take in her key. Instead, she found a note:

_Ha Ha! Got your key! Told you I'd find revenge._

RC

She shuddered, afraid of what he would with her key. But then she smiled. That man had no idea what he did to her.

THE END

* * *

Well, that's all folks! Thanks for reading my first fanfic. Hope ya'll like it! I'm writing a new one now, and I'll be posting it soon. Probably. Anyway, Happy New Year!

CG


End file.
